


Rambling Legalities

by SerenityShadows



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, Accents, M/M, Secret Writer, Thanksgiving, Wing Kink, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityShadows/pseuds/SerenityShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. The 5 people Harvey Specter was thankful for and the 1 thankful for him.</p><p>2. The first time Harvey noticed it was when Mike was talking to a client and he called her ‘ma’am’. He was helping her out of a car after just opening the door for her. It was very gentlemanly of him, really. </p><p>3. The first time Mike wrote the story that started the book series, he was 13 and it had been 5 years since his parents had been killed. His therapist had told him that it would help. It didn't but Mike discovered that writing was his only way to escape the world. </p><p>4. Mike literally just woke up with them on his back on morning. It was surprisingly like the time when Trevor had gotten him so drunk he blacked out and woke up with a nipple piercing. That night was supposedly never to be repeated. Ever. He had stumbled into his normally small bathroom and was still slightly asleep so he couldn’t figure out why it seemed so much more cramped. It was when he felt the first feather touch his shoulder in a gentle caress that he actually looked in the mirror and promptly fainted, falling into the bathtub, completely ignorant of the throbbing in the new appendages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The 5 people Harvey Specter was thankful for and the 1 thankful for him

**Author's Note:**

> Yet, more prompt fills but Suits edition. (These were all written during the first season so yeah, ignore any plot fails for second season) Each chapter has its own rating and not all tags apply for each chapter.

**********************************************************************************

 

Harvey Specter could count on one hand the number of people he was thankful for in his life.

 

**********************************************************************************

 

5\. Cameron Denning

 

The man was a dick. There wasn’t anything getting around that. He was a manipulative bastard, too caught up with his own agenda to care about the integrity of his cases. Harvey was glad that the DA’s office had finally caught that, years after he and Donna had. Cameron was the reason Harvey had left the DA’s office and never looked back but Harvey had to be thankful for the man in a begrudgingly kind of way. The man had taught him how to win and be the exceptional lawyer he was today. He had also taught Harvey how to be the better man. Sure, he may not show it often enough but Harvey did have emotions when dealing with his cases. It’s what Cameron, doing what he did with all those innocent people’s lives, had taught him do. And for that reason alone, Harvey was thankful for Cameron Denning.

 

**********************************************************************************

 

4\. Louis Litt

 

Contrary to what most people thought, the latter man included, Harvey didn’t hate Louis. He was like the annoying little brother that Harvey never got the chance to have. Louis was the kind of man that kept the whole floor from going crazy under the pressure, not that he knew it, of course. He just thought most of the floor was scared of him and most of them were in a way. It was fun to mess with the man and see him get all flustered.  Everyone thought Harvey liked it just because he always won but Harvey enjoyed their little ‘duels’ because it kept him from going completely mental under all the pressure sometimes. The man was like a cathartic outlet* for Harvey’s stress. But, Harvey was most thankful for the way that Louis would take a case dealing with orphaned kids and say nothing about Harvey’s own past.

 

**********************************************************************************

 

3\. Ray Montenegro

 

Before Harvey met Ray, he had to take cabs and Jessica had on more than one occasion threatened to fire him because of his lateness. The few drivers he had before Ray either were Stuck-up Pricks who barely spoke to him or the laid-back kind who blasted hippie music all the time and never got places on time. He’d actually met Ray one day when it was pouring down raining and he was soaked to the bone. His driver had got caught in traffic. Ray had offered him a ride and the whole way he had played Jazz and Harvey almost immediately liked the guy. Ever since that day, Harvey had never been late to anything. Harvey had never been so thankful for a person before in his life before the moment Ray had come into his life and saved the wretched looking guy off the corner of the street.

 

**********************************************************************************

 

2\. Donna Paulsen

 

Donna was an honest true-to-god goddess. She really was. Harvey couldn’t even _think_ of not having her around. When they had first met, she literally swept him off his feet. Really! She had kicked his feet from under him in order to save him from colliding with intern. Of course, they hated each other at first. They were way too similar in personalities to not clash and they fought like cats and dogs. The one good thing Cameron had done was force her on him. It had sparked a friendship that nothing could break, not even when Ray finally asked Donna out and they’d become a couple.  Harvey was extremely thankful for Donna; she kept him from falling back into old habits that he had used to deal with stress before Jessica had gotten him out. Donna acted like his mom sometimes sure, but Harvey wouldn’t trade her for anything.

 

**********************************************************************************

 

  1. Jessica Pearson



 

 

Of all the people in his whole life, Jessica had to be the person he was most thankful for. She was the one to drag his sorry ass from the hellhole he had had to call home and save him from ending up like his Uncle Tom, an addict and strung out. Sure, he may act like an asshole around her most of the time but she knew the other side and saw right through him. She had paid for all of his student fees and had gotten him into Harvard Law. he was more his mentor than Cameron could have ever been and she was the closest thing to family he had, save for Donna and Ray. He may slack off most of the time, but never enough for Jessica to really be disappointed in him. That was the one thing he couldn’t let happen, no matter what.

 

**********************************************************************************

 

And the one person who was thankful for him.

 

+1. Mike Ross

 

Mike had only ever had his grandma to be thankful for. After his parent’s crash, she was his only family. She tried hard to make the holidays good for him and they were. Because of her, he was still working for Harvey. Harvey was the reason Mike still had his grandma, not that the man knew it but he was, and the reason he wasn’t probably locked up in prison at the moment. He had tried to think of so many ways to thank him but had never come up with anything he thought was good enough until thanksgiving rolled around. Mike knew that Harvey didn’t have any family so he had invited him to spend it with him and his Grandma. A knock on the door had Mike immediately springing up and racing to the door. Harvey stood there nervously holding a pecan pie in his hands. “I wasn’t sure what your grandma liked so I just bought this.” Mike noticed the expensive label on the box and smiled. It was just like Harvey. “Thank you.” He said happily and smiling brightly. Harvey’s answering smile immediately let Mike know that Harry knew he wasn’t just talking about the pie.

 

**********************************************************************************


	2. Country Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: K+
> 
> Mike with a southern accent and Harvey has a thing for accents. No more words are needed.

The first time Harvey noticed it was when Mike was talking to a client and he called her ‘ma’am’. He was helping her out of a car after just opening the door for her. It was very gentlemanly of him, really. Harvey’s eyes narrowed and he straightened from where he was leaning by the door to the firm. Now, normally Harvey would be pleased that Mike was getting better at dealing with Harvey’s eccentric clients and he was but there was something in Mike’s voice, a small almost unnoticeable twang, which nagged at Harvey.

“Mr. Ross, thank ya kindly for seeing me to tha door.” The woman said, with the air of a true Southern belle as the pair made their way to where Harvey was.

“Of course, ma’am.”  

 _There it was again._ Harvey thought, watching as Mike took notice of him and led the client over to him. It was so faint that Harvey wasn’t sure if maybe he was just projecting the woman’s accent into Mike’s voice or maybe he was just hearing things. He hadn’t been sleeping well lately and maybe the exhaustion was catching up to him. Of course, when he thought about why he hadn’t been sleeping, _No_ , he was not going to go there. Harvey shook his head to clear his thoughts then smiled widely at the woman.

“Ms. Beaumont.” He greeted the woman with a kiss on her hand. “Lovely as ever.”

“Mr. Specter,” Ms. Beaumont began, taking her hand back and smiled warmly at Harvey. “A pleasure as always and ya know flattery will get ya nowhere. I trust ya have been well.”

“Yes, I have. That tea of yours works wonders.”

“So ya did receive the package that was sent?” She smiled warmly as she linked her arm with Mike.

Harvey noted the way Mike straightened and stood up, seemingly gaining a few inches. “Yes, I did and I still have some in my office.” He said, turning his attention to Ms. Beaumont. “If you’d like, when we get to my office, I’ll have Mike make us all some.”

Ms. Beaumont smiled largely at Mike. “Have ya had any of my tea, Mr. Ross?”

“Mike and yes, ma’am, I have. My mamaw used to make it for me all the time.” Mike replied grinning. Harvey, who had narrowed his eyes at the familiarity of Mike with his client, eyebrows skyrocketed at the word Mike used. The only thing he’d ever heard Mike call his only family was grandma. Something was definitely up and it wasn’t due to some insomnia-induced daydream. Ms. Beaumont laughed at that and the whole way up to Harvey’s office Mike and the client conversed. It wasn’t exactly flirting but Harvey couldn’t help but be on edge for some reason that his conscious mind wouldn’t name. His subconscious was a whole other story but he was ignoring that.

“…then when the spotlight came back on, I was announced and my escort was waiting for me at the end.” Ms. Beaumont finished as they neared Donna’s desk. Donna gave a quick smile at Harvey and handed him a file before returning to her computer. Harvey gave her one back and opened the door waiting for Mike and Ms. Beaumont.

“Ladies first.” Mike said, the twang coming in a bit thicker but not by much.

Harvey quirked an eyebrow and saw Donna shoot Mike a look of surprise then looked at Harvey, inquiringly. Harvey gave a small half-shrug indicating he didn’t know.

“Really, Mike, ya are such a gentleman.” Ms. Beaumont said entering the room and with a flourish took a seat in one of the chairs.

“Thank you, ma’am.” Mike said, blushing prettily. Harvey idly wondered if he could make Mike blush like that in any other situation.

 _No Harvey, Bad thoughts_ Harvey thought shaking his head again and closing the door behind him. “Ms. Beaumont, I have the deal ready to be signed…”

“Mr. Spector, I would very much like to tell ya a story.” She then proceeded to go off into a spiel about her plantation. Harvey zoned out, already knowing the story as she had told him many times before. It always had a different point but the gist was the same thing. Absentmindedly, he began to watch Mike and was taken aback by the fact that Mike’s eyes had lit up when Ms. Beaumont mentioned the name of a Georgian town. He was sitting straight up in his chair and it was almost the same position that Ms. Beaumont’s father had been in when he had visited a few weeks prior. Harvey’s eyes narrowed and gears began to turn in his head. He didn’t know much about Mike’s past but he’d done a bit of digging, well Donna did it, but that was just semantics. Mike for the most part had a pretty normal life up until the whole Harvard Fiasco. Harvey had found out pretty much all he could find on Mike. He knew his birthday, his favorite color, where the he’d gotten all of those damn cheap-looking ties, and etc but he hadn’t found a hint to where Mike was born and raised before his parents’ accident.

“Yer plantation is in Richmond Hill?” Both Ms. Beaumont and Harvey’s eyes widened at the thick slow drawl that came from Mike’s mouth. Ms. Beaumont’s eyes lit up happily while Harvey’s jaw literally dropped at the thought of Mike with a southern accent. In all of his fantasies about the boy’s origins, never once did Harvey think about a southern state. Mike had always seemed like such a city boy to Harvey that it hadn’t occurred to him to look at the Country.

“I knew I could hear a fellow Georgian accent in that voice of yers. What part are ya from?”

“Richmond Hill.” Mike replied with a smile and Ms. Beaumont gasped and smiled widely, turning to face Harvey. “Ya didn’t tell me that ya had an associate from Georgia.”

Harvey’s mouth worked and his hands jerked in slow motions to attempt to show something but no words were coming out. He was still floored by the fact that his associate was true-blue southern gentleman. Thankfully, Mike saved him from complete embarrassment.

“He didn’t know,” Mike said causing Ms. Beaumont to swivel and turn back to him. “I moved ta tha city when I was a young’n. My parents were killed in a car crash when I was 8 and my Mamaw took me in. She lived here in tha city so I had ta move here. The kids didn’t take ta me at school very well ‘cause they thought that ‘cause I talked slower, I wasn’t as smart as they were. They used ta make fun of me so I jus’ stopped talkin’ like I was from some backwata’ town and dropped the accent.”

“Oh ya poor thing.” She said putting her hands on Mike’s. “My condolences but ya shouldn’t have ta hide you who are jus’ ‘cause people are ignorant.” She turned to Harvey after imparting her wisdom for the day. “I think I’m ready to sign tha’ deal now.”

A few hours later, she was gone after Mike escorted her to the elevator and Harvey was left staring at Mike with narrowed eyes. In the past few hours, he had been contemplating what to say to Mike now that he knew where the boy was actually from. He’d come up with a few scenarios all involving getting Mike to say something totally southern so Harvey could laugh at him but he’d discarded those for future use. Harvey cracked a smirk then sat down in his chair, threading his fingers together watching a nervous Mike reentered the room and stand a few feet away from the desk. 

“Do you have any other secrets now, like being a secret agent or something?”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell ya.” Mike said reverting back to his true accent now that there was no one else to walk in. Harvey just kept staring at him with unreadable eyes so he continued. “It’s jus’ tha’ I’ve been using the other accent so long, Harvey, tha’ it’s my default now.”

Harvey actually felt a shiver up his back when Mike said his name in that slow drawling voice. See, the thing about Harvey was that he liked accents. Well, like is a weak word, more like L-O-V-E-D accents. It was a weakness that had started in high school with an exchange student from Paris. Harvey had hit that so fast his head had spun and it wasn’t from the girl’s kissing technique either. Now that he knew that Mike had an accent, those reasons for his insomnia came back to the front of his mind along with a few more involving cowboy hats, tight blue jeans, and some boots. Harvey stared at Mike, smile spreading across his face.

“Say it again.”

Mike’s head popped up in confusion, staring at Harvey like he’d lost his mind.

“My name. Say it again.” Harvey specified, staring Mike down.

“Harvey?” Mike said hesitantly, still staring in confusion at him. Harvey smiled and stood, grabbing one of his business card from a stand on his desk. He scrawled out something then circled the desk, moving to stand a foot away from Mike. Harvey grabbed Mike’s cheap skinny tie and pulled him forward, discreetly slipping the card into Mike’s hand.

“8:00 o’clock sharp. Be there.” Harvey said before releasing Mike’s tie and heading for the door.

Mike glanced at the card. “What is it?”

Harvey grinned wickedly, turning to face Mike. “My address.” He said simply before turning and opening the door. “Oh,” He said looking back one last time over his shoulder. “Just because I’m a city boy doesn’t mean I don’t need a little Country Comfort, every now and then.” With Mike’s completely shocked (and maybe a little aroused) face staring back at him, Harvey smiled wickedly once more and walked down the hallway whistling ‘Ladies love Country Boys.’


	3. Tipping the Scales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T

 

            Mike found it totally by accident. Harvey had pulled the usual ‘Like hell I’m staying at the office past officer hours with you. Grab your shit and come on’ and now at Harvey’s apartment, Mike was staring at one of the things that had nearly launched a completely different career and life for him. It was just a simple red hardback book with a Tree of Life emblazoned on the front. Within the tree, the title was hidden in the leaves but Mike could find it without even trying to and he really didn’t want to. However, the author’s name was very prominent at the very bottom. Malise Rosch. A name Mike never thought he’d actually have to hear again.

“She’s a wonderful author.” Harvey said appearing from nowhere and scaring the shit out of Mike.

“Damnit.” He jumped turning around. “Why do you keep doing that?”

Harvey smirked. “Zoning out again, Ross? My shoes actually clunk on my floor so either you’re deaf or you were really out of it.”

“I was looking for that book you said to get.” Mike said coloring and waving at the bookshelf. “And, the display thing you got going on over here is kind of a distraction.”  Mike neglected to mention why they were such a distraction

“It’s an aesthetic thing.” Harvey said rolling his eyes at Mike. “Besides, she’s my favorite author and I like to show my books off.” Mike colored even more but hid it by ducking around the display and going to the other books.

“Yeah. Well, aesthetically pleasing as it may be, It’s kind of obnoxious when you’re trying to get to the other books.” Mike said, facing the books glancing at Harvey out of the corner of his eye. Harvey rolled his eyes then picked up the book Mike had been looking at and rubbed his thumb over the spine slowly and sensually. Well for Mike, it was sensual looking. Mike’s pants went slightly tighter and he coughed, reaching for the book that he originally had been looking for. Harvey jerked and looked over at him.

“Don’t get germs all over my books. I don’t want them to get contaminated.” He set the book back down and took the other book from Mike. “Here we go. Now here’s a book that deserves to be read.” He thrusted it back at Mike. “By you.”

Mike groaned but took it back and settled down on the couch, preparing to not get any sleep.

“Have you ever read any of her books?” Harvey asked, setting a glass of water in front of Mike.

“Hmm?” Mike asked, having already been reading the book. Mike looked over at the display and tried hard to keep a straight face though inside he was screaming as he turned back.

“Nope, can’t say I have” He said looking back down at the book.  That much was true, He’d never actually _read_ them. He looked up at Harvey through his lashes. “Are they good?” _Shit, why did I ask him that? I don’t wanna know._

“Yeah. They’re well written, fun, sexy, and they’re all about Lawyers. What’s not to love?” Harvey said, energetically shocking Mike slightly. Mike quickly covered the psychical jerk by reaching for the water and taking a few gulps.

“Sounds pretty cool.” Mike said after swallowing and turning back to the book, hiding his face.

“I just really wish there were more. She stopped writing a few years back, claiming that she had run into a permanent writers’ block.” Harvey’s voice was sad and Mike jerked again at the tone and covering that one by coughing in to his sleeve. Harvey shot him a look.

“If you’re getting sick, I’m not responsible for any medical emergencies.”

“I’m fine. It’s just my throat’s dry.” Mike said grabbing the water again and downing some more. Harvey raised an eyebrow at him then just rolled his eyes again.

“I’d give anything to find her and get her to write one last book. Just one and I’d be happy.”

Mike hid his face in the book and accidently knocked over his glass of water. Harvey immediately started berating him about cleaning up his own messes.

It was about 11 pm before Harvey let Mike leave. On Mike’s way out, he took one more glance at the display and cursed inwardly. He had a long-standing crush on Harvey and now that he knew that Harvey was a total Fanboy for Malise Rosch, it went up a notch in the romantic department. As the elevator descended, Mike sighed and hung his head for the first few floors then slowly an idea began forming in his mind. By the time he hit the lobby, Mike was smiling and whistling. Harvey would never have to know that Malise Rosch was actually an anagram for Michael Ross. Harvey wouldn’t have to know that the Fifth book of the series had been put on the backburner because Malise A.K.A Mike had lost all and complete inspiration in the story. All Harvey would have to know that Malise was back for one last time and that a man simply named ‘H’ was going to be mentioned in the Dedications for inspiring her to come back.

***************************************************************

Harvey didn’t mention Malise Rosch again and just piled Mike with more and more paperwork, which somehow Mike got done and still managed to write more of the book in his very sparse free time. It was actually coming along pretty well for sitting around since he’d been caught cheating and gathering dust. He had changed a few characters around and it made so much more sense. He pretty much ignored the part of himself that was saying he was making the 2 male leads too much like Harvey and Himself. It made sense with the story and the plot flowed much more smoother when they bantered. Mike added the trekkie part just because it had made him laugh so hard, he couldn’t breathe sometimes, every time he thought of it.

The first time Mike wrote the story that started the book series, he was 13 and it had been 5 years since his parents had been killed. His therapist had told him that it would help. It didn’t but Mike discovered that writing was his only was to escape the world. As he got older, he started writing more and more and eventually his freshman year in college, he’d written the first book. He’d sent it to a publisher thinking it would be rejected so he came up with Malise Rosch as his penname because first it was an anagram of his name and he thought they’d be more sympathetic to a woman writer. Much to his surprise, it was passed through. It hadn’t been too popular at first but eventually, it had gained popularity and now had a good sized following, which included one Harvey Specter, Handsome Asshole. Mike had set up an account under his name for the royalties and had a good-sized amount in it. Mostly, it went to his Grandmother’s medical bills but when he was really strapped, he got some out.

The book was ¾ of the way done when Harvey and Mike started the Lamont case and that case zapped all of the time he had set aside to work on it. He had told the publisher that he would have the book at least in a month and they had done all the marketing for it. Harvey had been so happy, he was actually being civil to Louis of all people. Mike felt like an asshole but he couldn’t get it done so the publisher had pushed the date back. Harvey had moped for a week, leaving all his paperwork to Mike to do. Even with that, Mike managed to get more and more on the book until finally, it was finished and Mike was ecstatic. It finally meant Harvey would stop moping and it meant Mike’s work load would lessen up more so he could actually breathe again.

The books came in a plain cardboard box to his apartment. Mike had ripped into it so fast, the box was strips under his hands. He pulled one out and sighed, running a hand over the cover. It was beautifully done. It showed two male figures balancing on an uneven and collapsing set of scales. One had a distinct pompadour haircut and Mike had to smile. He opened the cover and checked the dedications and smiled even larger. He grabbed a pen from his desk and signed the book with a flourish. He’d spent hours perfecting his penmanship to just get the signature to look feminine. He called a delivery service and made sure to say that the sender was under the name Malise Rosch.

Mike went to work the next day, waiting to see Harvey’s reaction to the book. He walked out of the elevator in a good mood and not even Devon, that mousy looking intern, could spoil his mood. He waved at everyone he passed and earned a few weird looks and a few waves back. He turned the corner to his cubicle and stopped short to see Harvey sitting in his chair facing Mike. His face was unreadable and he stared at Mike with a raised eyebrow. He beckoned him forward. Mike got closer gulping, not trusting himself to speak.

            “My office, Now.” Harvey said getting up and yanking on Mike’s tie, pulling him behind him. Harvey jerked him down the hall and then pushed him into his office. Donna gave them a look and the next thing Mike knew, Harvey’s windows were covered by a shade. Mike had stumbled to a spot near Harvey’s desk and he saw the book overturned on the desk along with the note and another note that Mike had wrote him and his face went white. The two notes were almost similar in the way he wrote him.

            “Malise Rosch. Michael Ross.” Harvey said, voice completely emotionless. Mike jerked, not turning around to face him. “Does anybody else know about this?”

            “My Grandmother and the child therapist they assigned me when I was 10.” Mike said immediately, almost as a reflex.

            “Why a girl’s name?”

            “I was a young writer and I thought they’d be more open to a woman writing romance novels than a guy. And, it’s an anagram do I was still getting credit.”

 “This is really the last book then?”

“Maybe, I don’t know. This one,” Mike picked up the book, marking Harvey’s place. “took me 6 years to write.”

“Who’s this ‘H’, Mike, that got you to write again?”

Mike colored and didn’t answer.

“Michael, answer me.” Harvey commanded, crowding Mike against the desk. Mike shivered and moaned, feeling Harvey pressed against his back.

“You are.” Mike groaned, bracing against the desk. Suddenly, Harvey’s weight was gone and it left Mike cold. He turned and stared at Harvey who had a phone in his hand and was texting someone.

Harvey looked up with heavy-lidded eyes, “Grab your shit and come on.”

“What?” Mike squeaked, cursing himself for doing it.

“I’m going to give you some real inspiration for a 6th book because it seems I’m the reason you keep writing.”

Mike opened his mouth to say something but Harvey cut him off with a very deep kiss.

*****************************************************

Needless to say, Mike did write a 6th book but only Harvey gets to read that one and Harvey likes it very, very, very much.

****************************************************** 

 


	4. Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Light M
> 
> Our Boys, plus wings 'cause who could resist that?

 

Mike literally just woke up with them on his back on morning. It was surprisingly like the time when Trevor had gotten him so drunk he blacked out and woke up with a nipple piercing. That night was supposedly never to be repeated. Ever. He had stumbled into his normally small bathroom and was still slightly asleep so he couldn’t figure out why it seemed so much more cramped. It was when he felt the first feather touch his shoulder in a gentle caress that he actually looked in the mirror and promptly fainted, falling into the bathtub, completely ignorant of the throbbing in the new appendages. He’d woken up about 30 minutes later and managed to get up, groaning at the ache in his shoulders and his wings. OH GOD. He had wings, big feathery wings that were the same color as his hair. It hadn’t been a dream. He had tried to tell Trevor and had shown them to him but Trevor hadn’t reacted very well and had a massive freak-out. Their relationship had suffered even back then. Needless to say, ever since that day Mike had been cautious about his…affliction.

And, what an affliction, it was. His wings tended to cramp up so bad after a long day of being bound to his back. To hide his wings from view, he had to bind them with heavy duty rope and he had to wear about 3 undershirts that under his suits to hide the bulge they created He hated the fact he had to bind them because he felt like a part of him was being caged but he couldn’t do anything about that because if anyone had found out, he’d be sent off to god-knows-where and experimented on. When he was home, he let them free and they nearly covered the entire span of his apartment so he had to be careful not to knock over anything.  He’d really hate to have to explain that. ‘Oh yeah, my freakish and not supposed to be there wings knocked the lamp over.’  He had been camping out on his couch, wings fully extended but they curled around him as if to protect him, reading Files for Harvey when the knock on the door scared him.

Mike jumped up, wingtips knocking over a bowl on the table.

“Mike? It’s Harvey. Are you okay?” Harvey’s voice came through the door, worry slightly tingeing his tone.

 _Shit._ Mike thought glancing at the sweater he was wearing and then, at his wings. The shirt had been a light blue sweater his grandma had given him that he had cut the some of the back out of so his wings would fit through and it wouldn’t cover his wings even he took it off and draped it over the top of them. “Yeah, give me a sec.” Mike replied grabbing the rope that he bounded his wings with and folding his wings against his back. He quickly wrapped the rope around himself twice and tied off a knot. He grabbed another nearby sweater that was also blue and quickly threw it on. It was still fully intact and it covered the ridges of his wings. His heat had gone off so Harvey would feel the chill so it was a good cover. He quickly checked himself over; making sure his wings weren’t visible then opened the door.

Harvey was standing there, in a black overcoat and had his hands in his pockets. Mike knew that Harvey probably had some really expensive Italian gloves on but even those had to be cold.

“Why are you here?” Mike asked, ushering him into his apartment.

Harvey chuckled darkly and grasped his coat tighter, taking in the nearly freezing temperatures of the room and Mike’s sweater. “Figures your crummy apartment doesn’t have heat. I’m here, Mike, because the Peterman case has just been given to me and I came by to get you to help me read the damn files.”

Mike’s mouth formed an O and Harvey couldn’t help but look down at Mike’s lips. “Oh, um right now?”

“No, 2012.” Harvey said rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. “Of course Right now. Get your shit and come on.”

“Right.” Mike said turning and grabbing the files off the coffee table and sweeping it into his messenger bag. Harvey couldn’t help but stare at Mike’s ass as he did so. Since he was staring so intently, he noticed a single White feather fall from under Mike’s sweater and landed on his shoe. Harvey’s eyes widened and he stared at Mike in shock. _No he couldn’t be…._ Harvey shook his head to clear his thoughts and quickly swiped it up looking it over, turning it over in his hand. When Mike turned around, Harvey slid it into his pocket and gave Mike an Impatient look.

“Come on. I don’t want to freeze my ass off in this sorry excuse of an apartment.” He said, discreetly rubbing the feather against his wrist feeling the softness of the feather.

“Hey!” Mike said in mock outrage, grabbing a coat and slipping it on.

“No excuses. It’s a crappy room.” He then reached out and grabbed Mike by the arm dragging him out of his apartment and into the hallway then to an elevator and then into the backseat of Harvey’s car. 

30 minutes or so later, they were at Harvey’s apartment.

Mike’s jaw dropped when he saw the sheer space of it. It was like it was designed with whatever he was in mind. His wings itched to be free and his hand moved to untie the rope but Harvey’s voice snapped him out of it.

“Did you eat?”

Mike turned around from staring like an idiot at the apartment. His eyes widened seeing Harvey in the kitchen and clad only in a pair of jeans and a sweater. Harvey gave him a look and Mike cleared his throat. “Yeah, I had some soup earlier.”

Harvey raised an eyebrow. “Soup? How long ago?”

“Um, 2 hours or so.” Mike said sitting down on the couch. “I’m good though.”

“Please. You will eat what I make you and like it.” Harvey said in a bossy tone and to Mike, it seemed like there was an extra power in it.

“Yes, sir.” Mike said automatically feeling the need to appease Harvey. Harvey smirked and walked out with a plate of spaghetti. Mike raised an eyebrow at the wonderful smelling food.

“Hey, I need to eat, too. Contrary to popular beliefs, I’m not a robot. Now, eat it.”

“Aye Aye Captain.” 

Harvey rolled his eyes again. “Shut up and eat.” He said grabbing a near-by case file. The Peterman case was actually a huge stack of files that would have taken him all night to finish but with Mike’s help, it would take half the time. He read through it keeping an eye on Mike the whole time. He was damn skinny and was pretty much gobbling down the food. He finished the plate with a small groan and Harvey’s lips twitched up. He frowned though when he noticed the flush on Mike’s cheeks. He glanced down at the sweater Mike was wearing and noticed how bulky it was.

“You know I do have central heating.” Harvey said watching Mike’s reactions closely.

“What?” Mike glanced down at his sweater then back up at Harvey with a slightly apprehensive look in his eyes. “Oh, I’m fine. I’m comfortable.”

“Mike, take off the sweater.” Harvey ordered, putting the file down, staring directly at Mike.

“Harvey, really. I’m fine.” Mike said picking up a file and breaking the eye contact.

“Michael,” Harvey said, grabbing the file away from Mike. “Take. Off. The Damn Sweater.”

Mike gulped and stared at Harvey, fearfully. “No.” he said in a small voice. “No, I’m fine.”

“Michael.” There was something in Harvey’s voice that made Mike freeze and yearn to do anything Harvey wanted. “The sweater.”

“No.” Mike said forcing himself to say it. Harvey raised an eyebrow and then proceeded to grab at the sweater. They wrestled for a few minutes, ending up with Mike trying to get off the couch with Harvey behind him. Harvey managed to get the sweater halfway off of Mike before Mike felt the rope around his chest start to loosen.

“Harvey, don’t…” His warning came a few seconds too late as his wings busted free, knocking Harvey off of the couch and onto the ground. Mike panted looking down with wide eyes at an equally disheveled Harvey.

“Harvey? Are you okay? I’m so sorry.” Mike began to stammer and turned around on the couch to face Harvey head on. “I tried to warn you but…”

“Mike, how long have you had them?” Harvey asked calmly, moving to sit up, stomach muscles bunching up under the sweater.

Mike eyes widened at the move and his eyes flicked down then back up. He blushed and Harvey chuckled causing Mike to snap out of his lustful stare. “I…5 years...You’re not freaked out?”

“Why would I be freaked out, Michael?” Harvey said standing up and taking off his sweater. Mike blushed again seeing the naked skin then his eyes widened as a pair of beautiful coffee brown wings unfolded from Harvey’s back and spread out behind him like a fan. Mike let out a surprised gasp.   

“What? You thought you were the only one?” Harvey said smiling but the smile morphed into a frown when Mike nodded. “What? Your parents should have tol…” Harvey trailed off seeing hurt in Mike’s eyes. His own eyes widened as he remembered what Mike had told him about his parents. “Oh Crap. Mike, come here.” He said taking Mike’s arm gently and lifting him up. He pulled him into his chest and Mike went willingly. They stood there for a few minutes, Harvey just holding Mike and running his hands down his arm and back, rubbing at spaces that had Mike relaxing unconsciously. Mike slumped against him, head resting just below Harvey’s chin and closed his eyes, taking ragged breaths. Harvey’s wings instinctually moved to cover and comfort Mike and both men shivered as their wings came into contact.

“H-Harvey?” Mike asked blushing and stammering, trying to pull away to hide what the innocent touch had done to him.

“Uh. Our wings are very…sensitive.” Harvey managed after a few seconds holding on tighter to Mike. “Has anyone seen or touched yours?” Harvey asked in a dark tone. Harvey hoped to high heaven that no one had and that he was the first one.

“Trevor.” Mike said, wings flexing in response to Harvey’s. Harvey unconsciously growled lowly and held on tighter to Mike, his wings reaching out further to brush against Mike’s. “He only saw them, though.”

“So no one else has touched them? Have you touched them?”

Mike shook his head and Harvey smiled as his hair tickled his chin. “Turn around.” He said letting go of Mike. Mike did with a confused look. Harvey looked over the back of his wings and noticed a few places where the feathers were stuck to each other and were bent. “I’m going to touch them okay? They need to be groomed every so often because they tend to clump or get bent.” Harvey ran his fingertips along them and felt Mike shiver but stay where he was. Harvey smiled and pressed a little harder to smooth out the indention where the rope had been. Harvey growled again at that. “When we get done with this, I’ll teach you how to hide your wings without using a cheap rope to bind them.” He said getting a soft moan from Mike when he smoothed out some of the feathers in the part where his wings met his shoulder blade. Harvey pressed down further, getting a very audible groan from Mike. Harvey actually blushed when Mike let out another one that sounded nearly triple X rated as Harvey got nearer to his shoulder blade. Then, when he got to the top, Harvey stopped with a high blush on his face. Mike throughout the grooming had let out very interesting sounds that had Harvey’s denim jeans feeling way tighter than they used to be. Normally, grooming was done between parents and children or between mates due to the sensitivity of the wings. In Mike’s case, Harvey was acting as a parental figure even though to Harvey, it certainly didn’t feel parental.

“Okay, I’m done.” He said steeping back, wings folded against his back so they wouldn’t brush against Mike’s. “Every 3 days or so, you need to clean them properly and groom them. They’re easier to deal with when they’re not clumped up and they hurt less when you sit on them.” Harvey turned around to grab his sweater.

“What about yours?” Mike asked, innocently. Harvey froze in place and turned his head to look at Mike over his shoulder.

“I already did mine.” He said, turning his head back and grabbing his sweater. His wings flexed suddenly as Mike’s hand gently righted a bent feather. Harvey let out a groan and his wings immediately spread out to full span which was inches longer than most of the other like them.

“Harvey?”

“I’m fine.” He replied, trying to catch his breath. “I’ll do them later, Mike, don’t worry about it.”

“But,” Mike started righting another feather, earning another low groan. “I’m here and you did mine. Wouldn’t it be easier for me to groom you?” Harvey groaned again. Mike fixed another feather then the next thing he knew, he was being pinned to the wall with his hands over his head held by one of Harvey’s hands.    

 

“You don’t know what you’re offering.” Harvey groaned against Mike’s neck.

“What do you mean?”  Mike asked, adorably confused. “All I wanted to do was return the favor and gro…”

Harvey’s moan interrupted his sentence and then Harvey nipped at Mike’s neck. “Stop saying that word. You don’t get it.”

“Then tell me because I don’t understand.” Mike said suddenly angry. He was confused and horny and really wanted to know what was going on.

“Only family members or mated pairs groom each other.” Harvey bit out savagely, head still in Mike’s neck taking in his scent.

“What?” Mike asked, gasping as Harvey’s nose found its way behind his ear.

“I was acting as a guardian because of what happened to your parents but I really can’t handle you grooming me right now.” Harvey admitted, stealing a quick taste of Mike’s skin.

“So you’re saying that if I were to _groom_ you” Harvey groaned, hips rocking forward into Mike making him groan and falter. “It would make us mated?” he continued, a bit out of breath.

“ _Yes_.” Harvey groaned, taking another nip at Mike’s neck. “You need to not touch my wings again or I won’t be responsible for my actions.” He released Mike’s hands and stepped back a few steps. “I’ll still be your guardian because you need one so you’re going to have to stay here for a few weeks while we work on your education. Besides, you’re going to freeze your ass off in that shithole apartment of yours.” Harvey turned around and began to walk toward the guest bedroom to show Mike where it was. One minute he was standing and the next, he was on all fours with a very hot and wet tongue, tracing the ridges on his wings where they connected to his back. Harvey moaned loudly and felt Mike smile against his back, never stopping the torment. Harvey growled when Mike switched to the other wing then flipped them over so that Mike was staring up at him, panting with a smile on his face.

Harvey glared at him. “You idiot.” He said, leaning down and pressing a harsh kiss to Mike’s lips then he pulled back, leaving Mike arching up into it seeking for more contact. “You just sealed you own fate. You’re _Mine_ now.” Harvey pressed down again cutting off Mike before he could open his mouth to say that he’d been Harvey’s since the day one. Harvey savagely thrusted his tongue into Mike’s mouth and they dueled for dominance which Harvey won easily. Mike moved his legs wrapping them around Harvey’s waist and bucking up making Harvey break the kiss and curse loudly. Mike smiled triumphantly then Harvey moved a leg in-between their thighs and grounded it against Mike, causing him to groan loudly and rut against it.

“Bed?” Mike asked, wincing as his wing got bent with the force of the movement. Harvey paused and looked at Mike’s wing, also wincing and pulled Mike up, his legs still wrapped around his waist and pushed himself up, never breaking the contact they had.

“God, you’re skinny.” Harvey mumbled nipping at Mike’s neck as he walked them to his bedroom. “have to feed you more.”

“What is it with your obsession with Skinny things? First the ties, now me?” Mike complained, licking up Harvey’s neck causing the latter to shiver. They eventually found the bedroom which seemed to Mike like it was even more spacious than the living room then found the bed and flopped down on it.

“First of all those things,” He yanked Mike’s second sweater off. “Are not ties. They are like the bad Elvis impersonators of ties.  Second,” he attacked Mike’s pants and unbuckled the belt with a growl. “You are bony and need more meat on you. You’ll get off the ground and a breeze’ll carry you off.” He yanked Mike’s pants off finally, leaving Mike only in a pair of Phoenix Wright boxers with the word Objection written in red on them. Harvey raised an eyebrow and Mike scowled.

“They were on sale and seemed appropriate at the time.” Mike said surging up and tackling Harvey to the bed, clawing at his jeans. He got them off and Harvey smirked at the expression on Mike’s face when he took in the Miles Edgeworth boxers he had on. Mike began laughing and Harvey took the opportunity to flip them over again. Harvey kissed Mike again, feeling his laughter against his lips and loving it. Mike slowly stopped laughing and their kissing became more slow and lazy as they got used to each other’s taste.    

 

Harvey drifted his hand down Mike’s side and down even further to gently circle his perineum. Mike gasped, blushing and stared up at Harvey with wide eyes. “Have you done this before Mike?”

Mike shook his head and blushed even more. “No, I tried before I got my wings but it didn’t feel right and then after I got them, I just stopped looking all together.”

Harvey’s eyes widened at the admission and his finger stopped moving, causing Mike to whine a bit in his throat. “You’re truly mine then.” Harvey said breaking out in a genuinely happy smile and swopped down to drop a kiss on Mike’s lips. Harvey began to move his finger again and dipped it into the tight muscle. Mike whined again and tensed around his finger. Harvey muttered comforts into his ear. “It’s okay, Mike. I know it feels weird and you can tell me to stop at any time but I know you can handle this.” He kissed the side of Mike’s lips and pressed in even further, letting Mike get used to the feeling. He waited patiently and Mike squirmed letting him know he was ready for another finger. Harvey pressed in slowly and scissored them, earning a groan from Mike. Harvey kissed Mike then and distracted him by playing with his tongue as he slipped the third finger in. Mike whimpered but kissed Harvey harder to distract himself from the burn. Then, Harvey found that one spot that had Mike arching up off the bed in pleasure. Harvey smiled watching Mike get lost to the pleasure of that spot. Harvey continued to find that spot with his fingers till Mike was begging for him. Harvey smiled and pressed another kiss to Mike’s lips. “Are you sure?”

Mike nodded empathetically. “Yes, please Harvey. Please.”

Harvey lined himself up and instructed Mike to take a deep breath when he did so, Harvey began to push in. Mike groaned, body clenching around the foreign object. Harvey groaned at the feeling and whispered more nonsense comforts into Mike’s ear. “Relax, Mike. It’s okay, I know it’s hard but you go to relax for me baby.”

Mike nodded, completely lost for words. He took another deep breath and Harvey pushed in further until he was all the way in. Mike cried out and curled up against Harvey, body still trying to push Harvey out.

“It’s okay, Michael. You’re doing so well.” Harvey said rubbing at Mike’s back finding the spot where his wing and back meet and pressed down on it. Mike moaned body relaxing around Harvey. Harvey pulled Mike up so that his wings wouldn’t be crushed. Harvey maneuvered them so that his back was facing the wall and his wings were free. Mike was sitting on his lap, panting body still adjusting. Harvey’s wings spread out, covering both of them and Mike’s reached out to match his as their owners slowly began to make love. When they came however many minutes later, it was a glorious thing. They flopped down on the bed smiling at each other lazily and curled up together in a post-coital sleepy state.

“Does this mean I still have to groom you so that we’re technically mated?” Mike asked, nuzzling into Harvey’s chest who groaned at the question.

“Shut up and sleep, Mike.” Harvey said, kissing his forehead. “We’ll deal with this tomorrow when I can actually even think about flying and grooming.” They both settled back down into bed and were sleeping.

“Wait a minute, we can FLY?”

“MICHAEL,” Another groan. “Go to sleep.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, just want to point out that I have no clue what Ray's last name is so i just picked one tht I thought was cool.


End file.
